


To Boldly Go

by rosenlight



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, it looks a lot like a "join Starfleet" poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ship. No, wait: TWO ships, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

> [Also at tumblr here](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/post/158670925508/star-trek-into-darkness-or-that-time-kirk-was-the)


End file.
